Elizabeth
Elizabeth (エリザベス, Erizabesu) is the current-ruling queen of England and the president of Oxford Academy. She is noted for having transparent wings on her back, a manifestation of the immense Internal Haiki she possesses, which is a characteristic of someone who comes from the fairy race, although she is only a half-fairy. Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair. Befitting her status as both the queen of England and one of its highest-ranking students, wears an extravagant version of Oxford Academy's uniform, with a gold and orange color motif compared to the blue motif used by regular students. She also wears a headdress that resembles a sword. On her back is a pair of large transparent wings adorned with intricate designs, a telltale sign of her fairy lineage. Personality Elizabeth has a haughty and arrogant personality and she loves to show off her spiritual power as Fairy Queen by manifesting her powers in the form of massive fairy wings, especially against those who have offended her. However, despite this, she has an air-headed side that one can't seem to hate. Plot Armada War Elizabeth watches closely as the Far Eastern flying ship Musashi escapes from Tres España's attacks and approaches English airspace. In order to maintain their positive alignment towards the Testament Union, Elizabeth allows her student-based leadership group TRUMPS to apprehend the escaping vessel, which is now marked as an enemy of the Testament Union. During the encounter between the forces of TRUMPS and Musashi, an unexpected round of artillery fire out of nowhere caused her to use England's ground-to-air absolute defense system, the EX. Caliburn, to destroy the cannon shells that approach the shores of England. After the failed attempt to subdue the forces of Musashi, Elizabeth gathers the members of TRUMPS, herself included, in a special meeting in preparation for the incoming history recreation war between England and Tres España, patterned after the Battle of Gravelines. Abilities *'Ability: EX. Caliburn' (王賜剣二型, Oushiken Nikei, lit., "King's Gift Sword, Second Form") - A powerful Divine Weapon that is considered as England's "homeland defensive ability sword". When invoked, it summons a long sword made out of light 20m in length and 2m in thickness. How long it can extend though is not specified, but it could reach lengths that even dwarf the 7-kilometre-long Musashi ship complex. It is designed not to slice its target, but rather to crush anything that comes within the shockwave that is produced by swinging the sword around. It can only be used within the boundaries of England itself. Trivia *On episode 7, it is later revealed that Elizabeth is also a twin sister to her lost sister, Mary Stuart, whom she would be executed as a part of England's plan to prove England dominance before her final confrontation to the Musashi Academy students for the truce between Oxford and Musashi. *Her name and position is literary based on Elizabeth, which also based on the same name and figure of the first queen of England. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters Category:Citizens of England Category:Students of Oxford Academy Category:Members of TRUMPS Category:Female Characters